


you’ve got my time, you are my plans.

by turbulent



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Long-Distance Relationship, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity, awsten calls jawn sir so if that squicks u out this isnt ur fic, die mad abt it cissies, yes theyre both trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turbulent/pseuds/turbulent
Summary: it's 2011 and awsten + jawn are in an ldr. over time they have decided on a plan to take each other's virginity when they meet. a couple days into awsten's first visit, that's exactly what they do.nothing wild, nothing extreme, just some fluffy smut. enjoy ;)





	you’ve got my time, you are my plans.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vertigocave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vertigocave/gifts).



> much thanks to veritgocave (<3!) for helpin me out on this one ;p luv u bb

“I- _ah_.”

Awsten grinned against Jawn’s hot skin in amusement as he continued covering his neck in gentle kisses.

“Say it, love, I’m listening.” He purred against him, smugness audible in his tone. He moved back up to Jawn’s mouth and made out with him some more.

When he managed to part from him for a breath, Jawn let out a deep sigh, rubbing Awsten’s upper back, “Good. It’s good.”

Awsten’s cheeky grin widened. Every little breathy noise and choked-back whine spurred him on to continue kissing his boyfriend. Part of him wanted to just rip both of their clothes off and shake the whole goddamn apartment until they passed out, but that could wait. This was the first chance they had gotten to be so physically close; he needed to make this special.

“Love your noises, babe, don’t hold back.” He ventured.

Jawn whined. “But it’s embarrassing,” He managed to complain in between strained breaths.

“Alright, whatever you say,” Awsten teased, right before latching onto his boyfriend’s neck and sucking just hard enough to turn the flesh red.

“ _AH_ -!”

Awsten pulled off after a couple moments, holding back giggles. “Awww.”

Jawn just huffed and brought a hand up to his face to cover his eyes in humiliation as blood rushed to his already-hot cheeks. “God, I hate you.”

“Mm-hmm…” Awsten said with a strong tone of mock agreement.

They dissolved back into their simpler noises, and Awsten was really starting to enjoy this. It’s not like he was any good at what he was doing, it was just that he was kissing his _boyfriend_ , his hot, sweaty, trembling, whiny _boyfriend_ , beneath him and all his. _All his_. He wanted to kiss him everywhere, right there and then; his lips, cheeks, neck, shoulders, chest, stomach… and if Jawn let him, perhaps even-

His train of thought was brought to a screeching halt as Jawn’s knee bumped his crotch, rubbing over his clothed (and almost embarrassingly firm) dick. Fuck, of course he was hard. Of fucking _course_ he was. He knew he would be by now, but it was still a pleasant surprise when the shock of pleasure jabbed his stomach.

“Shit, baby, I- shit.” He panted, head spinning.

“Yeah?” Jawn asked, somewhat concerned. Shit, did he hurt him?

“I need-...” Awsten cut himself off, honestly not sure how to ask him. All that was going through his head was _‘oh my fucking god please do that again it felt so good please make me feel good’_ but all that came out were stutters and half-finished consonants. He gave up. Instead of voicing his request, he dropped himself down a little until his crotch came into contact with Jawn’s leg again, forehead resting on his shoulder.

“Is this okay?”

“Oh _._ ” Jawn let out monotonously in a bit of a shock, now realising what he had done earlier.

Awsten waited patiently for a clear answer, using everything he had to not just hump his boyfriend’s thigh like some sort of bitch in heat.

“Yeah. Yeah, that’s okay.”

Awsten sighed in relief a little, mostly because he was glad Jawn was okay, but also because he was _really_ fucking hard and he seriously needed something before he lost his control and turned into something resembling needy puppy.

He moved his face back to Jawn’s neck as he started to move. The almost-scratchiness of the multiple materials on his dick was far from ideal, but he was far too wet, hot and entranced to care.

As he reached a smooth rhythm, he began making small noises in the back of his throat; short little moans that were a _lot_ higher in pitch than he intended. It appeared as if Jawn liked that, though.

“Holy shit.” Was all he really had to say, but it was more than enough to tell that he loved his boyfriend’s noises.

Every new sloppy kiss and nibble was accompanied by a submissive grunt. This was the first time he’d openly acted like this since they had met up the other night. Of course, Jawn had heard far more submissive things from him in texts and phone calls, but this was so much more to take in - so much more intense and hot and sweaty and _real_. And, to top it all off, this time, he didn’t have to imagine how it would feel to have the love of his (admittedly short) life in his lap.

Awsten had to bite his tongue, keep himself from spilling his guts. There were so many things he could say to him, so many things he could request, beg for, cry for… He was pretty sure Jawn wasn’t ready to hear all of that in person yet, though, so he kept quiet.

Jawn’s hands moved down from Awsten’s neck to his hips, grasping them ever-so-gently.

“It’s ok-ay, you can- ah, you can be firmer than that.” Awsten hesitantly informed him, trying his very best not to sound like a pathetic 2-bit whore as he continued to ride his thigh.

“You sure?”

“Yeah.” He breathed out and nodded, “I want you to.”

Jawn, still in some sort of hormone-induced trance, nodded back and firmly gripped the little flesh on his hips.

“Ahh-...” Awsten had to break off from his neck to whine. “More, please.”

“Okay,” Jawn acknowledged briefly, pausing for a second to tighten his grip like he had asked and experimentally saying, “good boy,” roughly squeezing his hips to punctuate it.

A high, puppy-like whimper; Awsten’s next noise was of nothing but pure submission and euphoria. “ _Sir_.”

 _That_ , Jawn was not expecting, neither was he ready for.

Awsten desperately needed to keep kissing him before he fucking melted. With Jawn helping his hips move back and forth, he moved his kisses down towards his shoulders and collarbones, trying so fucking hard not to turn completely submissive.

Jawn was nervous as hell, but _holy fuck_ was he hard, so he barely hesitated before sliding one of his hands underneath his sweatpants’ waistband and into his underwear. It didn’t go unnoticed by Awsten. Good Lord, he wished that was his hand.

“Can I-? Are you okay with me touching you?” He asked carefully. He _wanted_ to beg, he _did_ , but this was an important question.

Jawn bucked into his own hand and rested his head on Awsten’s shoulder, panting and thinking. “Yeah. Okay, you can.”

Awsten’s head spun. He wasn’t actually expecting a yes. “Thank you, sir, thank you…” He mumbled nervously.

Awsten slipped one of his hands into Jawn’s boxers as delicately as his trembling form would let him. He kept moving down until he felt- holy _shit_ -

Jawn was fucking dripping. Awsten did that. He did that _._

Eyes fixated on the outline of his hand inside the other boy’s garments and Jawn practically trembling underneath him, his fingertip dipped a little lower to feel what he was working with. After a couple moments he circled his cock slowly, making sure he was well-lubricated before he got into it (judging by how soaked Jawn’s boxers already were, though, it probably wouldn’t have mattered either way).

Jawn audibly gasped at the contact, Awsten’s eyes shooting up to meet his. “You okay?”

Jawn, now a stuttering mess, managed a quiet, “Yeah. Keep going, please.”

Awsten nodded and shifted all of his attention to the boy beneath him. He was just so fucking wet, the slide of his finger on the firm cock beneath it was driving him insane.

Once he was sure he was ready, Awsten adjusted his fingers around Jawn in the way he knew felt best - for himself, at least. With every instinct screaming at him to make him feel good, he began stroking his boyfriend with two fingertips, getting an immediate reaction.

Jawn gasped again, this time letting out a moan on the exhale.

Awsten’s jaw had already dropped to floor long ago, but now he could barely even move it to swallow the lump in his throat. He continued at that safe, slow-but-not-teasing pace, tempted to speed up but not wanting to push him over the edge too early. Even though seeing him squirm and whine beneath him when he got overstimulated sure would be something...

“Fuck… baby…”

Nah. This could work.

He had to keep kissing him, give his mouth something to do before he said something stupid. There was this one thing in particular, though - something he had been wanting to ask for since he had barely even known the guy, bloody hell. His cock throbbed at the shame the thought of saying it brought him - fuck, he forgot he was into that shit.

After a lot more whining against Jawn’s mouth as he thought about saying it, he decided he should just spit it out.

Awsten pulled away from his bitten and plump lips with a wet, almost gross (but definitely hot) smacking noise, took a shaky deep breath and forced the question out of his tight throat.

“I wanna suck you off, Jawn.”

Jawn gasped and bucked into Awsten’s hand a little, throwing his head back. “God, yes, baby, _please_ \- b-but only if you’re sure, of course, like, you don’t have to...”

Despite his amusement at the nervous dom’s stutters, he whined so fucking high. Fucking hell, he needed this.

“Please, sir? I wanna taste you… I _need_ it, sir.”

Jawn’s mouth dropped open for a couple seconds before he swallowed. “Okay,” was all he could manage, but Awsten was over the moon.

He immediately sighed in relief (and extreme arousal, of course) and took his hand out of Jawn’s pants, peppering kisses all over his neck as a thank-you.

Submissive instincts going insane, he dropped off his lap and scooted down until he was low enough to pull Jawn’s lower half of clothes off. He couldn’t be bothered with the ‘one at a time’ bullshit, he grabbed both layers and looked his boyfriend in the eyes as he undressed him. Even though he wanted to be quick and act as desperate as he was, this was still their _real_ first time together.

Once the pants and boxers were out of the way, Awsten discarded them somewhere behind him on the bed. He turned all of his focus to Jawn. Handsome, perfect Jawn.

His legs were still held together, Awsten could understand that, but he was still gorgeous nonetheless.

Awsten surged forward and attacked his neck a little more before he got to his task. “You’re so perfect, I hope you know that.”

Jawn closed his eyes and smirked awkwardly, just taking the rushed neck kisses Awsten was giving him. “So are you, love.”

“Mm, but I’m not the one half-dressed right now.”

“Oh, shut up.” Jawn giggled against the other’s cheek, embarrassed.

Awsten grinned that dumb, smug grin again, “As you wish.”

And with that, he quickly made his way down and parted his boyfriend’s legs gently. Awsten’s mouth watered and he panted, almost primally. He scooted forward a little more until he was just inches away from his cock.

“You ready, baby?” He spat out last minute. No matter how badly he wanted to just deepthroat him then and there, above all else he needed to know that Jawn was 100% okay with this.

“Mm-hmm.” Jawn nervously responded.

“C’mon love, I need a solid yes or no.” Awsten reminded him in a more serious tone.

“Yeah, yes, I’m ready, _please_.”

Gaze darting between his cock and his eyes, he licked his lips and leaned forward, licking a wet, hot stroke from Jawn’s core to his dick.

“Oh, _fuck,_  okay.”

He was so firm underneath Awsten’s tongue, he could really feel it now. So, of course, he did that same movement again; a slow, thoughtful lick up to Jawn’s cock. His tongue was immediately coated in the precious, hot cum he had only been able to dream of up until now. The taste was a lot saltier and tarter than he expected, but it was Jawn, so he didn’t care. He savoured the addictive taste of him after each following dip into his heat.

Everything he did in response made Awsten just wanna pleasure him until the only word that came out of his mouth was his name. He stuck to the licks for a bit, not wanting to try anything drastic so early. That was, until Jawn let out a borderline submissive-sounding whine.

“Yeah? You want me to suck you, sir?”

There was a bit of a delay before Jawn gained the balls to reply. “Please, Awsten.”

Eager to please and watering at the mouth, he did as he was told and wrapped his lips around his lover’s cock. He let Jawn get used to the feeling for a bit, just breathing through his nose, before sucking tenderly, dipping his tongue down to add to the stimulation.

“Ahh! Awsten…” Jawn gasped when his chest jerked uncontrollably.

Pulling off after a couple more moments, Awsten asked, “Is it good, sir?”

It was kind of a dumb question, but, what could he say? Awsten was a chatty little fucker when it came to this shit.

“So good, more.”

“Yes, sir.” Awsten acknowledged obediently, continuing as soon as he finished speaking. He just felt so good in his mouth, so _right_ , it felt like he had been destined to suck Jawn’s dick like some sort of birthright, what the fuck.

Meanwhile, as he got used to it, Jawn continued to make these heavenly gasps and whimpers, arms awkwardly shaking by his sides. Awsten decided he wanted to change that and grabbed one of his hands, guiding it to his hair.

Almost instantly, Jawn’s fingers laced through his hair and pulled lightly. Awsten adored the sensation and moaned on his cock, which sent vibrations directly to it. Jawn bucked his hips instinctively in response.

“Fuck, sorry, sorry.” He apologised the best he could.

Awsten shook his head and pulled a couple inches away, taking a much-needed deep breath for the first time in a couple minutes. “No, baby,” He paused to look Jawn in the eyes and gain more courage to say his next words, “You can fuck my mouth if you want.”

Jawn sighed shakily. “God, you’re insane,” He commented in disbelief. Everything Awsten said and did was like a whole new experience.

He snorted. “Well, excuse me if I wanna make the love of my life feel good.”

“N-not in a bad way, of course! You’re just- wow.”

Awsten rolled his eyes, still smiling like an idiot. He got back into his position. “Just shut up and use my mouth, asshole.”

Jawn swallowed and nodded, giving in. “A-alright, if you’re sure.”

Awsten immediately surged forward again to taste his boyfriend. He flicked his tongue on him, eager to encourage the wild bucking movement he had made earlier. _C’mon, baby, use me, I’m all yours._

Jawn’s hips jumped again and Awsten silently grinned and rubbed his tongue on his dick vigorously.

Then Jawn did it again, and again, and again- it was safe to say he was very glad he agreed to this. He tightened his grip on Awsten’s waxy, product-ridden hair. He really needed to work on washing that shit out. Maybe they could take a shower together sometime in the next week before Awsten left…

“Fuck, Awsten…!” When Awsten felt a significant pull on his hair, he felt like he had plunged into thick, sweet warmth. All he could do was whine and continue to silently beg him to fuck his mouth. When he started doing as much as he could with his lips and tongue all at once, it was pretty clear Jawn just gave in to temptation entirely.

He moved down against the pile of pillows, bent his knees so he could get more power behind his hips, and thrusted messily into his boyfriend’s mouth. He moaned wildly and muttered things such as ‘so good’, ‘love you so much, doing so well’ and ‘please keep going, baby, fuck’.

Awsten was pretty sure he had never heard Jawn be so openly vocal, holy shit.

“Please call me names, sir.” Awsten tested, and then went straight back to the task at hand.

“Ohh, fuck,” Jawn was beginning to lose his rhythm. “You’re such a good boy for me, Awsie, ahh-... just taking everything I give you like a perfect whore.” He was panting like mad but spat out every word like he truly meant it - also, he knew how much Awsten got off on it, so that was a very easy motivator. “So good. I love it.”

Awsten was now very glad they had practiced this whole dirty talk thing in phone calls; his dick fucking _throbbed_ at the dominator’s words.

Jawn’s rambling dissolved back into louder moans - Awsten was pretty sure he was getting closer, so he did all he knew to bring him to the edge. Just as he was starting to run out of air, Jawn got suddenly jumpy all over and gasped.

“Awsie, close, close, fu-ck!” He spat out at the last moment before gasping once again and gripping Awsten’s hair as if his life depended on it.

And, oh boy, would it be an understatement to say that Awsten was proud of himself. He rubbed his tongue on Jawn’s cock and let him fuck his face as his release rapidly approached. He couldn’t control his body any longer; he was twitching like mad and canting into whatever stimulation Awsten gave him.

Suddenly, even after the buildup, it seemed to snap without warning and Jawn shouted his pleasure at the ceiling as his vision was plunged into darkness. His thighs spasmed around Awsten’s head, his hips jerked violently, he threw his head back - it was fucking gorgeous.

“Aaawsten! Ahh! Aws-ie!” The separate words were hard to distinguish from each other in his frenzied shout, it easily could’ve sounded like absolute gibberish to anyone who wasn’t paying attention. Awsten didn’t care, though, of course - he couldn’t care about anything right then except for the fact that he was making his boyfriend cum so fucking hard that he couldn’t hold back a single moan or cry.

He whined Awsten’s name in the final moments of his intense release, chest rising and falling rapidly as he puffed before finally untensing and collapsing against the bed. His fucked out, sweaty body was almost entirely slacked apart from a single hand still in his boyfriend’s hair - not pulling, not gripping, just resting and rubbing his scalp as he came down.

Jawn couldn’t muster up the energy to remember when Awsten had pulled off, but he was now rubbing Jawn’s hip as he searched his face for discomfort. It was pretty clear he was just very exhausted and trying to recover from such an extraordinary orgasm, so Awsten moved up once again until he was aligned with Jawn but not squashing him.

He gave him a gentle heartfelt kiss on the cheek as he stroked his side. “You did so well, sweetheart. I’m so proud.”

The corners of Jawn’s lips turned up a little and he hummed a single soft, happy note in the back of his throat in response.

“You okay? Anything sore?”

Jawn took a deep breath, eyes still closed. He half-whispered, “Yeah, I’m great, angelboy. I’m not hurt.” His voice sounded weak, but Awtsen knew he was okay.

Awsten sighed in relief, now smiling wide in delight.

“How about you? Did I like… hurt your nose or anything?”

Awsten shook his head even though he knew Jawn couldn’t see him. “No, babe, I’m all good.” He planted another smooch to his hot crimson cheek. “I’m gonna go get you some clean underwear, okay?”

Jawn pouted and whined childishly at the thought of Awsten leaving his side.

“Come on, it’s only to the other end of the room, I’ll be right back.” He pushed himself up off the bed with caution (listen, just because he hadn’t cum didn’t mean he wasn’t shaky and at least a bit tired) and walked over to Jawn’s clothing drawers. He pulled out a couple different compartments before he found the one with his underwear. Not wanting to be invasive, he grabbed the first pair of boxers he spotted, closed the drawer, and made his way back to the messy bed.

He tapped Jawn’s shoulder, getting him to open his eyes and make a curious noise.

“See, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” Awsten teased as he handed Jawn his black jocks.

Jawn lazily rolled his eyes, slipping them onto his worn-out legs. “Whatever, whatever.”

Bouncing in joy, Awsten hopped back in bed with his (now more appropriately dressed) boyfriend and showered him in kisses, each one making a cringy stereotypical smacking noise. Jawn scrunched his eyes up in a full-face smile.

“Move over, dumbass, you deserve kisses too after all that.” Jawn playfully instructed as he propped himself up slightly, Awsten cooperated by letting his body lay basically flat against the bedding. He stretched his jaw up as he caressed Jawn’s torso gently, flexing the tendons in his neck and letting his eyelids fall closed. Jawn was familiar with this invitation by now and leant down to give the submissive what he was silently asking for.

Jawn’s kisses started out soft and gentle; they always did. Regardless, Awsten began whining breathily and rubbing his thighs together.

Then Jawn remembered; Awsten hadn’t touched himself.

He started allowing his kisses to become deeper as he nibbled and nipped every now and then. He really hoped he wasn’t too tired to help Awsten out.

“Jaaawn.” His whine was broken and desperate; also something Jawn was familiar with, not to mention very fond of. He hummed cheekily during his next nibble. Awsten’s breath hitched on the inhale and turned into a pathetically high whine on the exhale. Fuck, Jawn loved that.

It was a well-known fact that Awsten was an awfully vocal submissive, it was kind of a hazard at this point (and to be honest, it was a shock they hadn’t been caught making out since Awsten first arrived). He would gasp and whimper and moan at every little thing, whether sexting, on a phone call, or - as they had now discovered - doing something in real life and real time. He couldn’t help himself, every touch felt like a brand new, shockingly hot spark, especially after all this time spent imagining - wondering what Jawn’s lips, hands, dick, whatever- would feel like. Everything was incredible; simply unfathomable to his touch-starved, gay virgin mentality.

Another well-known fact was that Awsten pleaded… A lot.

“Pleeease, Jawn, please, please,” It was his favourite thing to moan. After Jawn’s name or ‘sir’, though, of course.

Even when there was seemingly nothing to plead for, he pleaded. He would spit out the word over and over with no clear reason why, ‘please, please, please’, one after another until he couldn’t form distinct words any longer.

“What, baby?” Jawn teased, his nibbles turning into softer bites. “I can’t hear you…”

Awsten’s head dug back into the pillow as he pushed his neck up more and he made a frustrated sound almost like a sob. “Fuck you,” He forced out grittily in contrast to his previous noises and begs.

“Tell me what you want, sugar.”

Awsten brought his head back up so he could see Jawn again. Not ready to answer him, he pushed his head back up from his neck with a shaky hand, put it in his thick, but unfortunately straightener-damaged hair, and pulled him back to his lips. Jawn obliged lovingly, of course.

His kisses felt so good, Awsten couldn’t get enough. Even if he didn’t end up getting off during all of this he would still be more than satisfied. It wasn’t like he wouldn’t fap to the memory of Jawn’s lips for weeks after the visit, anyway.

As he continued to attempt to get the most out of his boyfriend’s perfect lips, the hand that wasn’t in Jawn’s hair, holding them together, found Jawn’s free hand which was rubbing his belly. He took hold of his wrist as tenderly as he could in his hypnotic state. Jawn was slightly confused for a moment but let Awsten do what he wanted and kept kissing him regardless. Awsten inched Jawn’s hand down to the spot he wanted it the most; well… his clothed crotch, shock-horror.

“Oh, is this what you wanted, baby?”

Awsten nodded shamefully.

“Awe, darling,” Jawn purred into Awsten’s ear, making a new wave of heat and arousal wash over his body, how does someone even _do_ that-

Jawn’s hand started moving. Awsten’s pondering stopped dead in its tracks.

Jawn kissed under his boyfriend’s ear. “Am I allowed to take your jeans off, love?”

Awsten had to consciously bring himself back to earth before responding, “Mmhm, yes, sir.”

“Good boy, good boy.”

Jawn was a lot more careful and slow with undressing Awsten; he knew he was still not quite used to all of this and was worried about hurting or scaring him. Part of Awsten wanted to grumble and make him go faster, but he was aware that it was best to take it slow. It wasn’t like he had even been touched before… it was a little silly to demand rough kinky bullshit for his first time. He adored Jawn’s gentleness in reality, so it didn’t matter that much, anyway.

Jawn kissed him some more once his jeans were dealt with - chucked God-knows-where in the room, Awsten didn’t notice and didn’t care because in no time he was back to making out more passionately than ever before. He could basically taste the adrenaline on his tongue, a bizarre sensation but nothing compared to the taste of Jawn.

“Jawn.” He whispered on his lips. “You can touch me, c’mon.”

“Like... Outside or inside?” Jawn asked more seriously under his breath as he kept an eye on Awsten’s expression.

Awsten grounded himself by focusing on Jawn’s eyes and steadying his almost spastic breathing. “...Inside, if you’re up for it.”

They had talked about this multiple times. Awsten had made sure to explain to Jawn that he didn’t have to do anything special for inside stuff; he was okay without g-spot stimulation. Which worked for Jawn, because it wasn’t really his best area.

Jawn took a deep breath again for probably the millionth time that evening as he nodded. “Okay, darling, if you’re sure.” He palmed Awsten’s crotch. “We’re gonna go slow, okay? I don’t wanna hurt you.”

Awsten rolled his eyes. “You’re not gonna hurt me, babe, I’ve done this plenty before. It’s not like you’re gonna split me open.”

“Okayyy, okay.” Jawn agreed. “You ready?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m ready.” Awsten started slipping back into his submissive headspace. “Want you in me, baby.”

Jawn’s smile returned and his lips were on Awsten’s neck again. God, that sentence was music to his ears. “Mm, _yeah_ , babe.”

Awsten’s boxers were off in the blink of an eye. In pretty much any other circumstance he would feel humiliated, but right now, just the thought of being exposed to his boyfriend was too euphoric to ignore. It was _amazing_.

He gasped when Jawn’s hand reached his cock before moving down a little to his folds, feeling Awsten’s wetness.

He was pretty sure he was leaking onto the sheets. Shit.

Still, Jawn, being the softie he was, asked, “Wanna use lube?”

“Jawn, come _on_ ,” Awsten insisted impatiently. He wasn’t even sure they _had_ lube.

“Okay babe, okay.” After a couple more moments of exploring Awsten’s nether regions and kissing his neck sloppily, he asked one more time, “Ready, sweetheart?”

“Please.” Awsten breathed out. He was like a completely different person compared to a dozen minutes ago. No longer bubbly and excitable, but high on the thought of his boyfriend inside him.

And just like that, a finger slid inside him effortlessly, reaching the second knuckle before stopping, much to Awsten’s disappointment. It wasn’t enough to care right now, though. Jawn’s fingers were soft for a guitarist, but still calloused enough for others to tell that he used them often.

Awsten breathed shakily and could feel similar patterns on his neck, coming from Jawn. He clenched around the finger experimentally as it made its way deeper.

“This okay?”

“God, fuck _yeah_ , more, you asshole,” He let spill out of his mouth.

“Geez, demanding.” Jawn commented, chuckling and getting another finger ready to push inside him.

“Shut the-... _ahh..._ ”

“Aww, who’s the sensitive one now?”

Awsten opened his mouth, most likely to spit out a snarky comeback, but shut it again when he felt Jawn’s fingers ( _fingers, plural, holy shit_ ) slide inside him further.

Jawn decided on a slow, careful rhythm, making sure Awsten could feel it all without overwhelming him. He whined and keened at the intoxicating drag of Jawn’s thicker digits as his mouth continued to wander over his neck.

“Fu-ck.” He breathed out. He felt Jawn smile against his skin at that.

It went on like this for some time, both of the couple just taking in everything that was happening. After all this time, what felt like an eternity, they were finally doing the things they had only been able to text about. Jawn hadn’t been lying when he said he had large hands for the rest of his body, but Awsten wouldn’t have it any other way.

It seemed to go on for _hours_ , when in reality it was probably only a few minutes, before Awsten gave in and reached a hand down to touch his throbbing cock.

Almost as soon as his fingertips landed on himself, he moaned. He clearly wasn’t going to last very long and they could both tell. Jawn was completely fine with this, though; as long as he was making his boyfriend feel good he was happy.

“More, please, before I-mmnn.” Awsten panted desperately, trying his very best to postpone his orgasm. “I can take it, I swear, just- please, Jawn.”

Dizzy from the hormones rushing through his bloodstream, Jawn nodded and did as he said, pushing a third finger inside the trembling boy.

Awsten’s back arched and he almost shouted, not from pain, but from the pleasure the stretch brought him. Jawn didn’t hesitate to start moving again and it wasn’t long before Awsten was entirely gone, sobbing and moaning non-stop as he worked his cock messily.

Practically drooling at the sight of Awsten, Jawn leant down to kiss him passionately. A high whine was immediately trapped in their fervent exchange. All of their common sense had been thrown out the window by now; right in that moment, their entire universe was each other. Nothing else mattered other than their kisses, groans and stuttering breaths.

“Jawn, Jawn, I’m so close, _fuckfuckfuck-_ ” Awsten warned him in a hurry.

Jawn barely even thought about it before responding, “Yeah, yeah, cum for me, baby, go ahead.”

One more passionate kiss and pathetic sob later, Awsten was hit with his orgasm like he never had been before.

His head snapped back against the pillows and his hips spasmed like hell while the rest of his body froze up. He was barely even saying anything at this point, it was all just whimpers and moans and _’fuck, fuck, fuck,’._

Jawn thought he might be going insane, this couldn’t be real, it _couldn’t_ \- but the hot, wet convulsions around his fingers proved otherwise. Awsten was sobbing and hiccuping his way through his orgasm in a somehow-perfect way, he couldn’t believe he had been a virgin.

He clamped his teeth into Jawn’s neck as he came down from the massive spike in pleasure, releasing his feelings in the best way he knew how. Jawn gasped but didn’t object, just letting his boyfriend mark him before it ended.

After what felt like an eternity, Awsten hissed a little at the overstimulation before he took his hand away from his spent cock. Jawn took this as a cue to take his fingers out of him, but didn’t expect the whine when Awsten felt empty again. He knew what this boy was like, though, so he simply smirked while he wiped his hand on his sheets.

“Are you okay, darling?” Jawn nearly rushed to ask as soon as he came back to reality.

“Fuck yeah, babe, I feel _amazing_.” Awsten groaned exhaustedly yet sincerely.

“That’s good, that’s really good.” Jawn replied.

His brain was too fried at that moment to remember where Awsten was keeping his suitcase, but soon found it nearby the bed. Much like how Awsten did earlier, he grabbed the first underwear he saw and tossed them to Awsten as he climbed back into his spot. They took some time just to breathe and gather their rational thoughts again.

“Wanna sleep?” Jawn eventually asked, pretty much on the verge of passing out.

“Mm-hmm.” Awsten nodded sleepily by his side, eyes still closed.

That was all Jawn needed to pull the covers back up over them. Almost instantly, Awsten made himself comfortable up against Jawn’s chest and took a deep breath, inhaling plenty of Jawn’s teenage-boy-smell. Awsten didn’t think it was bad in any way, he didn’t understand why others disliked the scent so much. It smelt like Jawn, so it was perfect in his book.

”I love you.” He mumbled in his sweet, sleepy tone.

Jawn beamed at the face buried in his chest and gave him one last kiss on the top of his head. “I love you too, baby.”

His neck stung, their sheets were ruined, and he was pretty sure they had disturbed multiple neighbours.

It was everything they had dreamt of, if not better.

And with that thought, Jawn fell asleep.


End file.
